


Father's Day

by FridaysChild



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's kids all acknowledge Father's Day in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. Quick bit of self promo for [my tumblr, blackbird-songs](http://blackbird-songs.tumblr.com).

Dick is an excellent present giver. Half the time Bruce’s father’s day present is late -sometimes extremely late - because they’re in the middle of some fight or other. But Bruce always gets something eventually, from a carefully selected book to a special order of Bruce’s favorite tea from Japan.

 

There’s really only one person who would leave a rabid bat in a cage on the doorstep on Father’s Day.

 

Tim always gives Bruce a nice tie. It’s become a bit of a joke between them; Tim will ask Bruce what he wants and Bruce will make a noncommittal noise. So Tim will give up and buy him a tie. He always buys them in Robin colors.

 

Bruce gets a card in the mail, postmarked Hong Kong, with two sentences in Cass’s shaky, second grade handwriting. “Happy Father’s Day, Bruce. Thank you for everything.”

Steph comes to the manor hauling a collapsible cardboard box, the kind offices use for storing files. Inside is a collection of loose papers - drawings, report cards, awards - all the things she kept growing up and never had anyone to give to.

Damian’s dragged into the Father’s Day ritual with some reluctance. Bruce is his father but they’re still half-strangers and anyway, Father’s Day wasn’t exactly an event for him growing up. Plus he thinks it’s a stupid ritual. Also, Dick’s the one insisting he participate and Damian doesn’t want to let on that he might have already bought something for Dick.

Dick reassures Damian that it’s okay to make something, and it’s probably even better, so Damian cleans the Batmobile and then upgrades it so it can turn on a dime.

Later, Bruce expresses some bafflement to Alfred that his kids are so grateful. Alfred’s face doesn’t change at all when he answers, “Of course they are. I raised you to be a great man and a great father, and you’ve done the same for them.”


End file.
